Derek Devenson
Rear Admiral Derek Devenson was a high ranking Human officer of the UNSC Navy. He was notable for being a commander of an entire task force that was dedicated to one thing only - the capture of the high valued target Shadow the Hedgehog. That being said, Derek Devenson was also notable for being bad at his job. Biography Technicaly, Devenson did not have a nationality as he was born on a spaceship in 3180. Because of this, he was known as a Spacer among those who knew him - someone who was born and was raised in space. Devenson was a Navy brat, whose father was a career sailor in the UNSC Navy. His mother was constantly moving between posting on so many spaceships she could never keep count. She wanted her son to grow up doing something he loved, and she was sure that it involved spaceships. She wasn't surprised though when her son announced he was applying for Officer Candidate School on Luna. She knew that he was going to follow in his father's footsteps. In 3203, Derek Devenson graduated from Luna OCS as a Lieutenant Junior Grade. For nearly thirty years he would serve on a multitude of vessels mainly as bridge staff who mainly worked in navigation. In 3211, Devenson recieved his first command of a Navy corvette named the Watchman, ''which he took into battle against a pirate vessel that chose a bad moment to hide behind an asteroid with the intent to attack. Devenson crippled the pirate vessel and forced the crew to surrender at gunpoint from the ''Watchman''s main cannon. The rest of Devenson's career was pockmarked by a few surprised in which he performed battle exceptionally, but by and large his career was average at best. It was an incredible surprise when he was promoted to Rear Admiral. He was by the book, even in his new position. In 3234 though, he would be thrown a curveball. After the discovery of the alternate universe containing the planet Mobius and its people, Devenson was given a job to to. A 'criminal' as it was, named Shadow the Hedgehog had been deemed as an important target that was to be taken alive and unharmed by the UNSC for questioning by order of the Royals. Devenson was given a small task force of vessels and was told to find him at all costs. He began his search by following a trail and sought any clues of where he would go. However, for five years, after many false leads and cold trails, Devenson was pulled from his mission due to a lack of results. It was revealed that Shadow had been able to make his way back to Mobius, completely blindsiding the fleet. By the time that Devenson was told of his location, they were in the Outer Colonies of Human Space - too far to easily return. By the time they got back to Earth, Shadow had once again gone his own way. In 3239, Devenson was on Earth at the Office of Naval Intelligence's building located in Tokyo, Japan. It was unknown why he was at this location, but it can be assumed that it had to do with his lack of success in his mission to locate Shadow the Hedgehog. Personality Devenson was eager to please at times, but for the most part he was a by the book sort of person who rarely cracked a smile, especially on duty. His crew often found him serious, to the point where he was regarded as an "ultimate hardass". Devenson would do everything by the UNSC's procedure and would even engage in lengthy processes to make sure things were done right. This mentality created a mental stagnation within Devenson. His lack of creativity would be a disadvantage to him, especially in his search for Shadow. Devenson was trying to find someone who didn't play by the rules. The best case would be to think outside the box - something that Derek was not comfortable doing. This would cost him later. Category:Character Category:UNSC Category:Admirals